


Setting the stage

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [46]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka finally asks oyabun for permission.





	Setting the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-07-20 11:28am to 11:53am & 2018-08-04 11:25am to 11:41am

Despite quite possibly feeling like a newborn, Yukimura insisted on making the phone call to his second personally. 

Tezuka had only consented because Sanada would never have listened to him anyway, no matter if he was Yukimura's personal sensei or not.

But now he was listening in on their conversation with an internal sigh at how long it was being drawn out. Even though he could only hear Yukimura's contributions, it seemed Sanada had - for the first time - decided to not get annoyed by a phone. Typical.

"Sanada, for the last time: You are not coming back here right now. I am well enough to kick your ass all the way back if you do. The assignment you're on is vital to our business. My health on the other hand is in this instant of no concern to you. Am I making myself clear?"

Tezuka suppressed a sigh, knowing what must be going through both his friends heads. He was also acutely aware how he would have reacted if it had been Jin. 

"I'll see you in a few days, as planned. Please be careful, Genichirou. Don't trust in people. Trust in your instincts."

If Yukimura was aware of how vulnerable and human that last part had sounded, he didn't show it. He simply hung up and fell back into the pillows, utter exhaustion once again clearly visible. 

Tezuka put the phone away, then turned to find an intense look on his patient's features, this time fixed solely on his own person.

"I understand that you do not trust Yanagi anymore but he is my third in command."

So word had gotten out already. Yanagi had never been a cry-baby before. Tezuka must have really stepped on his toes this time.

"He is your third but he is not you, nor Sanada, nor will he ever command as much respect from anyone and - this time - I want to take care of this particular matter personally, if you will allow me."

Tezuka knew what he was asking for. 

Yukimura knew it too. 

There was a dangerous glint in the lilac eyes as the recovering oyabun considered the exact implications. 

Tezuka's place would never be the same, maybe even Tezuka would never be the same. 

It was a take or break situation and Yukimura had to consider every possibility but Tezuka was also right, even if he only knew half of what had transpired between Yanagi and him. 

Yukimura himself had lost his full trust into his third, a very dangerous aspect considering their line of work. And here was Tezuka, wanting to take revenge in his own name. A sensei out for blood. 

Yukimura should stop him but - in all honesty - Tezuka was a grown man and very much aware of the implications to his own person. 

"You have my permission."

Tezuka actually bowed, eerily reminding him of Sanada, before exiting the room and letting his assistant take his place by Yukimura's side. 

The blue-haired man smiled ruefully, wishing his friend all the luck the universe could bestow upon him. 

He would need it.

*

Akutsu leaned casually against the wall around the corner, one eyebrow raised when Tezuka simply stopped walking without his face giving anything away.

"Permission?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

It was Tezuka's turn at the raised eyebrow. 

"I'm still your bodyguard which means I need a body to guard. Besides, they always work in pairs."

For Tezuka's plan to work no suspicion could be allowed to be drawn before-hand. Especially not with what the sensei had planned and - in parts - talked threw with Akutsu in the first place.

"Fine. But you're also going to wear a suit. The venue is a ballroom of a big hotel. Better not stand out too much at the beginning."


End file.
